


The Sound Of Silence

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: It’s becoming increasingly hard for Hannibal to keep his eyes off Face and focussed on the road, but thankfully they are nearly home now and the road is clear and well-lit. Not another car in sight, nor has there been for the last few miles, and Hannibal can almost believe they are the last two souls left alive in the whole world.Just him and his boy. Heaven.





	The Sound Of Silence

They don’t speak at all on the drive back to the cabin they’re currently calling home. The purr of the car engine and the faint rumble of tyres on tarmac are the only sounds to be heard; neither Hannibal nor Face feel any need for conversation, comfortable and content in each other’s silent presence, and they don’t really have the energy to do more than simply yawn. It’s been a long few weeks. 

Hannibal can tell that Face is dozing off in the passenger seat by his side, clearly lost in that half-awake zone where time passes both in the blink of an eye and seems to last for eternity. From the corner of his eye, Hannibal sees the way Face’s heavy head bobs closer to the window with each tiny pothole in the road, before suddenly he’ll pull himself back up with an obvious effort and a slow blink of sleepy blue eyes, long arms crossed loosely over his chest and his entire body relaxed.

He's beautiful in the moonlight, tanned skin painted in silver and sharp cheekbones highlighted perfectly, the lines of exhaustion on his handsome face smoothed away.

It’s becoming increasingly hard for Hannibal to keep his eyes off Face and focussed on the road, but thankfully they are nearly home now and the road is clear and well-lit. Not another car in sight, nor has there been for the last few miles, and Hannibal can almost believe they are the last two souls left alive in the whole world.

Just him and his boy. Heaven.

Finally, finally Hannibal takes the turn off the main road onto the gravel trail that leads out to their little cabin by the lake, and Face sits up a little straighter, adjusting his seatbelt and smiling brightly across at Hannibal as if he’d been wide awake the whole time.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Hannibal reaches over and rests his free hand on top of Face’s, squeezing gently. Face immediately turns his hand palm up and interlocks their fingers, his grin lighting up his entire face as they finally park up. Hannibal holds on for a long moment before he has to reluctantly let go in order to switch off the ignition.

Beyond the faint ticking of the engine cooling, and the distant sound of ripples from the lake, it’s completely and wonderfully quiet. They sit together and just breathe, listening to the sound of nothing.

Then they are moving as one, both climbing out of the car in seconds and glad to be home, or at least what passes for home. Home is where the heart is, or where Face is, Hannibal muses with a private grin of his own as Face moves ahead of him to open the front door, giving Hannibal a beautiful view of his tight denim-clad ass.

Once inside, they move around each other easily and silently in the small space, with a familiarity born of years of sharing tents and bunks and motel rooms in dozens of countries around the world. In the kitchen area, Face lets the tap run for a moment before filling two glasses of water and handing Hannibal one, draining his own glass in one long noisy gulp. Hannibal can only watch open-mouthed as Face’s Adam’s apple bobbles gently beneath the perpetual scruff of his stubble.

A single drop of water remains on Face’s lower lip when he lowers his empty glass, glistening in the harsh light of a single, bare bulb. It’s quickly hoovered up by the flick of a pink tongue.

Face finally notices Hannibal staring and nudges him gently in the ribs with a wry shake of his head, and Hannibal obediently starts to sip at his own water, surprised by how thirsty he actually is. As he drinks, he watches Face slip out of his jacket and remove his shoulder holster, settling his gun on the table before bending almost double to unlace his boots. Hannibal quickly toes off his own shoes while Face isn’t looking, knowing the bad habit drives his boy crazy.

Leaving Face in the main room, Hannibal steps away into the tiny yet functional bathroom, careful to avoid his own reflection as he quickly relieves himself and brushes his teeth. They’ve both been up for nearly forty hours straight. He doesn’t need a mirror to tell him he looks like shit.

When he steps out again Face is waiting for his turn, now wearing just his boxer briefs, and Hannibal kisses him lightly on the lips as they sidle past each other, Face’s warm hand stroking briefly across his lower back on the way.

Hannibal quickly strips himself down to bare skin, abandoning his clothes on the floor yet taking the time to stow his own gun within reach on the bedside table, then peels back the blankets on the bed. The cabin may be basic but it is warm and cosy, and the bed is soft. Hannibal stands and stares down at the pillows, suddenly aware of the ache in his aging, overworked bones and knowing just how good it will feel to finally be horizontal, though he fears he is still far too jazzed up to actually fall asleep.

He’s so lost in his thoughts, still staring into space, that he doesn’t hear Face step out the bathroom on silent feet. He does feel the warm kiss pressed to his shoulder blade, and he does feel the strong arms snaking around his waist to steal a quick cuddle, though Face is gone again before Hannibal can react and pull him closer, slipping around him instead to stop at the opposite side of the bed.

With a smile and a wink Face peels off his underwear and flicks it away, utterly unselfconscious as always, and stretches from top to toe in all his naked glory. Hannibal finds the gorgeous view is only slightly ruined by the jaw-splitting yawn that Face quickly raises a hand to smother. 

They really don’t need to say anything. Hannibal steps away briefly to turn off the single lightbulb illuminating their cosy nest, surprised by how complete the silence is once the faint hum of electricity is gone, then crawls into the bed as Face crawls in on the other side. He draws the blankets up over them both, and the bed is as soft and welcoming as Hannibal knew it would be, yet even as Face pulls him close for a long, minty-fresh kiss, Hannibal also knows his fears were right. 

He’s far too wired to sleep. His brain is buzzing, his heart beating a fraction too fast, and his muscles are too tense though they throb with fatigue.

But then Face surprises Hannibal by rolling away from him rather than cuddling closer, settling on his right side with one leg crooked upwards a little. He reaches back without a word, taking Hannibal’s hand and guiding it down to the soft, private space between his parted legs in an open and obvious invitation, a needy little noise breaking the heavy quiet as Hannibal draws in a sharp breath of surprise.

Hannibal shuffles quickly closer, the bed frame creaking a little in protest, and cranes his neck up and over to meet Face’s lips as his boy half-turns to him. He strokes his fingers slowly up and down Face’s warm crack, skimming lightly over the tempting opening there and relishing the full-body shiver that wracks Face’s frame when callouses catch on delicate skin.

He hadn’t even realised it, but this is exactly what he needs, and clearly something Face needs as well, though not like this. Not exactly like this, at least; not dry, not after two weeks with no time for anything more than a hasty hand-job in a shared shower.

Face is one step ahead of Hannibal yet again, and he reaches back between his own legs with slick fingers, nudging Hannibal’s to one side as he starts to work himself open with tiny breathy grunts that send lightning shooting straight to Hannibal’s groin.

Hannibal lets his hand just rest there at first, fingers staying close by Face’s own as his boy prepares himself, then he starts to tease lower at Face’s heavy balls before sliding further down and through strong thighs to stroke at the growing erection pushing down into the mattress. His own erection is rock hard already, aching to be buried deep inside the man he loves, but for now he contents himself with peppering tiny kisses over Face’s shifting shoulder-blades and suckling gently at the sensitive nape of Face’s neck. After a moment’s thought he slides his free arm beneath the pillows until he is practically cradling Face’s head on his bicep.

Face works silently and efficiently, reaching out of the bed for more lube at one point – Hannibal has no idea where the kid stashed it, hadn’t even realised he’d brought it with him on this trip, though he should’ve guessed – until he finally pulls his fingers free from his body with a wet slurp that makes Hannibal quiver with anticipation. In the next second, Face unerringly seizes Hannibal’s hard cock in his slick hand, stroking firmly to coat him thoroughly in whatever he has left.

It’s a precious invitation, and one Hannibal won’t ever take for granted or turn down. Even now, after years together, they tend to use a condom when they make love since Face hates being messy when there’s no good reason for the mess. He hates the clean-up when they go without protection, even though Hannibal always does as much as he physically can, but tonight, perhaps Face needs to feel Hannibal just as much as Hannibal needs to feel him.

Lining himself up as carefully as he can in the too-small bed, spooning up behind Face until they are pressed together chest to back, Hannibal presses another lingering kiss to Face’s shoulder before sliding slowly home into slick, warm, tight heaven. Face clamps down on him at first, instinctively, but Hannibal knows better than to stop, knowing his boy loves the burn of being slowly yet steadily penetrated without pause. He uses every ounce of self-control he has left to make it last as long as he is able, resting his free hand on Face’s hip and stroking soothing circles into the thin skin there until finally his own hips meet the muscle of Face’s toned ass, his balls resting against Face’s.

They lie there together for a long moment, joined as deeply and closely as they can ever be, Face’s head pressing down into Hannibal’s bicep through the pillow and both of them breathing heavily. Then Face shifts slightly, lifting his leg a little higher to give Hannibal some thrusting space, and they’re off, the bed creaking faintly in protest and the headboard banging lightly against the wall. Thankfully there are no neighbours to annoy. Not that either of them would give a damn if there were.

It won’t last long; Hannibal can feel it in his gut, quite literally. They’re both tired yet wide awake, achy yet not really hurt, needing to feel something real. And it’s been far, far too long since Hannibal was able to do this.

He quickly loses himself in making love to his boy, snapping his hips to drive harder and snaking his free hand down to finally seize Face’s untouched cock, choosing to hold it tightly rather than stroking, feeling it twitch and leak in his huge hand as Face’s breathing starts to pick up speed and his thundering heartbeat can be felt through his spine against Hannibal’s chest.

It truly doesn’t last long, only minutes perhaps, but when it hits it’s one of the most intense orgasms Hannibal can ever remember, where his whole body locks up and his vision blurs, the hammering sound of his own pulse in his ears drowning out everything. Distantly, he’s aware of his hips stuttering against Face’s ass as he fills his boy from the inside, and he gasps a stunned breath as his lover’s cock twitches hard in his hand in the moments before Face topples over his own peak.

Hannibal is present enough to cup his palm around his boy’s spurting cock even as he stays pressed close, trying to catch his breath. Where Hannibal tensed up, Face falls utterly boneless as his orgasm rips through him, a soft sigh slipping from his lips that makes Hannibal smile even as tiny aftershocks are still rippling through his own body.

Still joined, they lie completely still for quite some time, their breathing falling gradually back into sync. This closeness is so perfect after the weeks of hard work and limited alone-time, and Hannibal can feel the last of his adrenaline finally starting to slip away as the job finally feels finished and far away.

They can’t stay joined forever, though, but when Hannibal starts to reluctantly pull out, Face makes another needy sound and throws an arm back to grab at him and keep him close. Hannibal can feel Face starting to shiver slightly, trembling perhaps, and he quickly settles himself back, staying buried as deeply as he can even though he is softening rapidly now sleep is beckoning at last.

Face breathes a happy little sigh as he snuggles into Hannibal’s arms, and Hannibal can tell by the deepening breathing that his boy won’t be awake for long now. And sure enough, within minutes there are soft snores filling the cabin, little whiffles of breath that reassure Hannibal that all is right with his world.

They’ll both need to shower in the morning, and the sheets weren’t exactly spotless to start with, so Hannibal wastes no thought before wiping his sticky palm and wrapping his arm around Face’s chest. He lets his head sink heavily into the pillows, his eyelids slamming shut as if they were weighted down, and he just barely has the strength left to shift his head forwards a fraction until his nose is buried in Face’s soft curls, the scent of his lover filling his mind as the sound of silence fills the cabin. And then he is out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> On a long train journey recently, with a surprisingly dull book, I spent some time reading back through the old A-Team kink memes on LJ instead, and an unfilled prompt stuck in my mind and demanded writing. The prompt was from Johnnypenn back in 2012:
> 
> _The boys coming home from a long day of work, whether it be a hotel room for the night after long hours of sitting in the van or a safe house, whatever, and Hannibal and Face - no words - just fall into bed, into each others arms and have sex. And then go to sleep._
> 
> If the OP is still around and sees this by any chance, I do hope it fits what you wanted x


End file.
